


the moon is down

by opendoor



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opendoor/pseuds/opendoor
Summary: Phil wakes up to the feeling of another body pressed against his side, which is strange, as he distinctly remembers falling asleep alone.





	the moon is down

_There ain’t no moon tonight, it’s hard for me to see. But if I can catch a glimpse of you, it makes me feel at ease, it helps me sleep._

* * *

Phil wakes up to the feeling of another body pressed against his side, which is strange, as he distinctly remembers falling asleep alone.

He turns over and is relieved to see Dan, tucked under the covers beside him.

 _Who else would it be?_ Phil thinks, laughing at himself.

He had reason for his confusion, though. Dan hasn’t done this before, hasn’t let himself into Phil’s flat and crawled into his bed in the middle of the night.

Dan has entirely eschewed the perfectly serviceable other side of the bed, and his head is resting half on the edge of Phil’s pillow, and half on the mattress. It doesn’t look particularly comfortable, but nevertheless he is dead to the world. His hair has fallen forward into his eyes, and his mouth is part-way open.

Phil wants so badly to kiss his cheek, and maybe his lips too. But he figures Dan needs the sleep, so, exercising a gargantuan amount of restraint, he merely slides out of bed and pads into the kitchen to make coffee.

He checks his phone while he waits for the kettle to boil.

There are two texts from Dan from the previous night.

**missing u <3 can i come over?**

And, sent two minutes later:  **nvm already on the way**

Phil isn’t sure if he makes too much noise in the kitchen (mugs clatter, it’s what they do), or if Dan somehow senses his absence (though he secretly hopes it’s the latter), but fifteen minutes later Dan comes into view, yawning. He is dressed in a crumpled t-shirt and even more crumpled jeans.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Phil says.

Dan rolls his eyes, but can’t quite hide his smile.

“Thanks,” he says. “But I feel gross. I think someone spilled a drink on me last night. My shirt smells all…tequila-y.”

Knowing Dan as he does, Phil thinks that it’s very likely that he spilled the drink on himself, but he refrains from voicing this particular suspicion. “You can borrow one of mine,” he offers, instead.

Dan nods his thanks. Phil becomes aware of the fact that he is hovering at the edge of the room, as though he’s not quite sure that he’s welcome.

“C’mere,” Phil says, setting his finished-with coffee on the kitchen counter.

As soon as Dan’s within arm’s reach, Phil pulls him in and kisses him, long and lingering. When they pull apart, Dan looks somewhat more relaxed.

“Mmm,” Phil says.

“Mmm what?” Dan asks, playfully.

“Your shirt does smell tequila-y,” Phil says.

“Geez, thanks,” Dan says, stepping back. Phil smirks.

Dan opens the cupboard and surveys Phil’s array of cereal, before settling on the least nutritious option.

“What time did you get here last night?” Phil asks him.

“Er, late,” Dan replies. “Nearly 3AM.”

“Weren’t you out-”

“With friends from Uni, yeah,” Dan finishes for him. “And that was fine, but then I was headed back to my room, and the alcohol started to wear off, and my mind started to think things, and I just didn’t want to be alone, you know. So I came here. I hope that’s OK,” he adds. “You said I could come over whenever I want…” He trails off.

“It was a surprise seeing you this morning,” Phil says.

“Yeah,” Dan says, fidgeting with the top of the cereal box. “I texted last night, but I think you were already asleep-”

“A nice surprise,” Phil clarifies.

Dan smiles then, a brilliant, unguarded smile, which forms dimples in his cheeks and creases in the corners of his eyes.

Then the moment passes and he says something sarcastic and self-deprecating, because he’s Dan.

***

Another night, Phil is woken by the mattress creaking and dipping underneath him.

“Dan, s’that you?” he asks, without opening his eyes.

“Who else would it be?” comes the reply.

“Good,” Phil says, drawing him in close.

**Author's Note:**

> This is named after The Moon is Down by Radical Face. (Not the Steinbeck novel, I'm not that cultured).  
> Exams are a-happening, so I won’t have time to start anything big until July, but I figured a short thing was better than no thing :)  
> If you liked, leaving a comment/kudos would be sweet.  
> Happy birthday to the memelord!


End file.
